


body got me praying

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: Takao preens, lifting his chin and smiling, like that knifecat meme Taiga’s seen online. Taiga rolls his eyes, smiles--okay, maybe hehadbeen staring for a beat too long--and walks over to Takao’s side.





	body got me praying

Taiga spots Takao at the other end of the hotel bar, both of them at an pre-awards show event, with a cocktail glass in hand. He’s people-watching and commenting on the crowd with a dark-haired woman in an off-white cardigan--maybe the assistant coach the Marlins had hired a few months ago. Takao is wearing a black shirt printed with neon geometric designs himself, unbuttoned to just below his pecs, the almost-sheer fabric loosely tucked into cuffed skinny chinos. The woman departs, and Takao takes out his phone, puts it back in his pocket. He takes a drink from his glass, glances around the room, catches Taiga’s eye. He preens, lifting his chin and smiling, like that knifecat meme Taiga’s seen online. Taiga rolls his eyes, smiles--okay, maybe he _had_ been staring for a beat too long--and walks over to Takao’s side. 

“Mister World Series paying me a visit himself,” Takao clinks his glass against Taiga’s beer bottle. “Good to see you again, Taiga.”

“Hey now,” Taiga takes a drink from his beer. “It was a team effort.”

“Yes, Most Valuable, of course it was.” Takao rolls his eyes, fondly. “How’ve you been?”

“This past month?” Taiga exhales. “It was nice to have the first few days off after the parade, but other than that it’s been gym days as usual, some batting practice, hanging out with Tatsuya more often--trust me, it’s not like I’m itching to play again immediately. But it’s weird having time to be bored, you know?”

Takao hums in agreement. “Well, _I’ve_ had a little more time to get into the postseason mindset, but the beach has been treating me pretty nice.”

Taiga’s eyes drop down from Takao’s eyes to his lips, to his collarbones--his tan is a lighter bronze than it was in August, but warm and even. He chews his lip, pulling his eyes back to Takao’s. “Looks like it has.”

“Other than that...oh,I’ll be going home and visiting my family for New Years,” Takao’s smirk shifts to a gentle smile. “That’ll be nice.”

“Definitely,” Taiga nods. “How old’s your sister now?”

“Twenty-two,” Takao shakes his head. “Just graduated college.”

“Wow. High school was a long time ago, huh?”

“God, don’t remind me. Speaking of,” Takao takes out his phone, setting his drink down on the bar. “Shin-chan was on fucking fire in the NPB last season. He’d smoke half the hitters in the league if he signed with a team, but I know he’ll never speak a word of English outside of school.”

Takao pulls up a highlight video on YouTube; Taiga leans over to watch, placing a hand between his shoulder-blades. He whistles low at the video, Midorima firing off pitches like a machine gun.

“Yeah, would not want to go up against that.” Taiga laughs, pulling back, but his hand staying on Takao’s back. Takao snorts in agreement, the muscles in his back shifting as he pockets his phone. Taiga pulls back, resting his forearms on the bar. Takao faces out the other way at the party, waving and mouthing something at someone he recognizes. He downs the rest of his cocktail, wincing, then sets it back down on the bar.

“You know where the bathroom is?”

Taiga shrugs, making a noise in his throat.

“Well,” Takao peels off. “See you in a bit.”

Taiga starts picking at the label on his beer bottle with his thumbnail. A minute or so later, his phone buzzes with a Twitter DM.

_upstairs from the lobby, first hallway on the right_

Taiga slugs back most of the rest of his beer, warmth filling his chest for a few seconds as he heads off to the lobby. He climbs the open staircase slowly, gazing around at the hall decorations as he makes his way towards the first hallway.

He pushes the bathroom door open, walking in. Takao is leaning against the wall, checking his phone. Taiga cranes his neck, checking that the few stalls are empty, then walks back to the door, flipping the deadbolt lock. Takao’s hands slip around his chest, smoothing his leather jacket, and Taiga turns around in his arms, inhaling his cologne, taking his cheek in his hand and kissing him. Takao smiles against his lips, kissing back hard, and Taiga closes his eyes, walking him back against the wall, between the full length mirror and a few feet from the nearest urinal. Takao’s arms wrap tight around his neck, and Taiga’s hand clings magnetic to his thigh, thumb brushing against the rectangle of his phone, hitching his leg around his waist. Takao nips at his lip and pulls back, jerking his head at the small couch against the wall.

“Wanna get comfy?”

“Yeah, where ten other couples have surely fucked already?” Taiga snorts. “Shine a blacklight on it first and then we’ll talk.”

“Just a sugges _mm_ ,” Takao swallows his words when Taiga kisses him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Takao’s fingernails scrape the back of his neck, sliding up into his hair. Taiga squeezes his ass, his other hand going to the crook of Takao’s knee, and Takao pushes at his chest. Taiga pauses, letting Takao steady himself on two legs again; then, Takao turns himself around, pressing his forearms against the wall, a slight bend in his knee.

“Well?” He looks over his shoulder at Taiga, expectant. “Help yourself.”

He doesn’t have to wait for Taiga to seize him by the waist and shove up against him, grinding against his ass, making him exhale sharply and grip at the wall. Taiga’s hands slip around to his stomach, pulling out the shirt he’d tucked in and sliding one hand palm up his abs, then moving higher to grope his pecs--Takao feels the fabric of his shirt strain under his armpit. Taiga presses up against him, the movement of his hand on his skin slowing for a moment when he unbuttons, unzips Takao’s chinos. He eases Takao’s dick out from his waistband, and Takao shamelessly thrusts into his grip, reaching back to to push his underwear down his thighs. Taiga’s hands follow his; he laughs softly as he taps just under Takao’s ass, and he better--Takao works hard for the muscle, and even harder to retain the right amount of fat to jiggle. Taiga squeezes and spreads both cheeks, slipping a hand between his thighs to draw back along his perineum, and Takaso bites his lip, turning back around. He unzips Taiga’s fly and pulls his dick out of his boxers, then pulls his hand away, to push his hair out of his eyes, holding his bangs against his crown and sighing. 

“You’re going to destroy me.”

“The condom is lubricated,” Taiga reasons with a smile, knowing the logic is thin. “Do you want to go back to one of our rooms instead?”

“No,” Takao whines, hand dropping, fingers curling around Taiga’s cock, thumbing at the head. Taiga’s breath hitches on reflex, and Takao smirks. 

He pushes his chinos down past his knees, humming quietly, fingers combing through Taiga’s hair as Taiga rips the condom open, rolling it over his cock. Takao then loops his arms around Taiga’s neck, and Taiga hefts him up, Takao wrapping his legs around his waist. Taiga squeezes his ass, backing Takao against the wall. He spreads his thighs, pushing his thumb into his ass for a moment, then withdraws and thrusts into him, Takao cursing and gripping him tight. 

The dry, rough friction is less than ideal, but that doesn’t make it undesirable--fucking into Takao is hot, and enticingly tight around Taiga; Taiga can’t keep looking at the way his hair falls into his eyes, cheeks flushed, how he bites and pouts his lips, how he cranes his neck. And the sweat that starts to dampen Taiga’s armpits, and Takao’s stomach and thighs, creates at least the illusion of easier movement. Taiga jerks Takao off, Takao spilling liquid heat into his hand, and Taiga comes a short while after, smearing Takao’s own cum on his thigh when he helps them separate.

Takao fixes his hair in the mirror after, watching Taiga with a smile as he comes up behind him, slipping his arm around his waist, kissing his temple.  
“Later, do you want to…?”

“I was going to suggest the same,” Takao pulls his wallet out, offering his hotel key to Taiga. “Thirteen-oh-two. I only have one card, though, so you better be there when I come up.”

Taiga grins. “What, you don’t want me to play hard to get?”

“I’m kidding,” Taiga continues. “My tolerance for these kinds of things isn’t too high, but I can wait up for you.”

“Perfect,” Takao smiles, pushing the keycard into his hand. “You can always DM me if you’re feeling thirsty.”

He walks backward slowly, eyes dropping down Taiga's body until he disappears, the lock clicking open.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [sanctuary](https://open.spotify.com/track/5hYijRB4AJYveUDXBrbslS?si=cwUk2jYVQxG-10sWuhkzAg) by elhae, prequel to [south beach ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733614)


End file.
